


Never Was A Stranger

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Stranger Song - Leonard Cohen (Song)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist





	Never Was A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/h6jMGW7.jpg


End file.
